Quadruple The Switch
by BobWhite
Summary: Also an xover with Army wives. Bay & Daphne were born twins and all four babies were switched. How did the other girls grow up. And will the other families travel to Kansas City to meet their biological families?
1. Ijana & Seaja

**Full Summary:**

What would have happened if Bay & Daphne were twins? Not only were Bay & Daphne switched at birth, but so were the twins, but to different families. What happens when the families that took home the babies learn they aren't related? How does the Kennish-Vasquez families deal with learning that the girls they raised, besides Bay & Daphne, aren't theirs? How did the other babies grow up?

 **Ijana & Seaja:**

 **Ijana:**

Born Oct. 22, 1995, originally to Kathryn & John Kennish, I grew up with Mayla & Samuel Blondson. They named me Ijana Renee Blondson. Because both sets of families had red hair, nobody ever thought I didn't belong. I always believed that I was born to the right parents. I never thought that the hospital had screwed up, in a big way.

We moved away from Kansas City when I was four. Dad was transferred to an Army Post in South Carolina. I loved growing up on Fort Marshal. My best friend was Emmaline Holden, though our mom's didn't really get along. My mom thought Claudia Joy was a little too nice for comfort. And Claudia Joy didn't think my mom was disciplining me enough. But both moms agreed that Emmaline and I were good friends for each other. We always balanced out each others moods, even when we were mad at each other. So it came as a shock when our world turned topsy turvy.

I had never given blood in my life, so when a car accident sent me to the hospital, they had to test my blood to see what type I was. Both my parents were B+. It turns out that I was A+, something that couldn't be right. My father was overseas when all this happened. My mom called him and told him that a DNA test was run to see if there'd been a mix-up after the accident. The test came back that I wasn't biologically related to my parents.

So, who was I related to? And how did the other girl grow up?

 **Seaja:**

Born on Oct. 22, 1995, originally to Regina Vasquez and Angelo Sorrento, I grew up with Cory & Elizabeth Baker. They named me Seaja Cora Baker. Because my father had black hair, nobody really asked why I looked different from my mother or brothers. I always believed that I was born to the right parents. I never thought that the hospital had screwed up, in a big way.

My parents had only been visiting Kansas City on vacation. My mom had been told by her doctor that she was allowed to fly. They'd only been in the city for three days when my mother went into labor. My parents were originally from San Diego. So after my birth, they rented a car and drove home, mom couldn't fly anyways.

I lived with my mom, dad & two brothers until I was ten. Then everything changed. We were on our way home from dinner when a drunk driver smashed into us. We were all taken to the hospital, but only I walked out. The rest of my family was dead. Two days after the funerals and I was placed in the Foster Care System. A month later and I was living with the Adams-Foster family. I never went back to another Foster home. I stayed in the house for two years before being officially adopted. I gained two brothers and a sister.

When I was fifteen, Callie & Jude were adopted into the family and a long buried truth that nobody saw coming came out. The Baker's were not my biological parents. The hospital had made a mistake. And now we all had to sit with this information. Who were my biological parents? And were they still alive?

 ** _More to come in next chapter…_**

 ** _Please Review…_**


	2. Mary & Rebekah

**Mary & Rebekah:**

 **Mary:**

Born Oct. 22, 1995, originally to Mayla & Samuel Blondson, I grew up with Kathryn & John Kennish, my older brother Toby & my twin sister Bay. They named me Mary Jane Kennish. Because both sets of families had red hair, nobody ever thought I didn't belong. I always believed that I was born to the right parents. I never thought that the hospital had screwed up, in a big way.

Bay and I were total opposites. She was artsy and I was sporty. But not with baseball, basketball or soccer. I liked to swim, that was my passion. Swimming is what I did on a daily basis and I also did it competitively. Dad was ecstatic that he had someone to coach, though he would have like it if I'd been in a contact sport instead of swimming, but I couldn't help it. Swimming was safe and I didn't feel the need to get hurt playing other sports.

With me as the swimmer, Bay was able to concentrate on her art & Toby was able to concentrate on his music. But everything changed that fateful day in Chemistry, when both Bay & I found out that our blood didn't match that of our parents when Bay asked our parents to get tested, I was with her as well. We both wanted to know why we had different blood than our parents. And when the test results came back saying that neither of us belonged to our parents, we both broke down and cried. Dad asked where the other babies were and the doctor said she'd get back to us. Bay and I looked at each other and knew our lives were forever going to change!

 **Rebekah:**

Born Oct. 22, 1995, originally to Corey & Elizabeth Baker, I grew up with Regina Vasquez, my twin sister Daphne & my grandmother Adrianna. They named me Rebekah Anya Vasquez. I had black hair, but was very dark unlike my parents who were both tan in color. Daphne and I both looked different then our parents. I always believed that I was born to the right parents. I never thought that the hospital had screwed up, in a big way.

When Daphne and I were three, Daphne got meningitis and was hospitalized. Mom kept me with her as she didn't want me to leave her sight. Our father, Angelo was with us as well, but acting all angry. Dad was always acting angry at mom. I was sitting with Dad when he took a swab of my mouth. I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me; he never told mom what he'd done. When the hearing test came back on Daphne and she failed, he came back with a piece of paper that said Daphne and I weren't his. He left that day and we never saw him again.

Mom did the same thing dad did and found out that Daphne and I didn't belong to her. She didn't say a word. She contacted a Private Detective to search out our biological parents but only found Daphne's. The Private Detective had yet to find my biological parents but was still looking. She kept everything she was doing a secret for fear that we would be taken from her. She reconnected with our grandmother, who moved in with us, got sober and got a job.

When we were eight and walking home, Emmett brought us to his mom who introduced our family to Sign Language and Deaf Schools. I wasn't deaf, but I still wanted to be with my sister. I was able to go to the same schools as her and when we entered high school, it was no exception. I knew Sign Language as well as any deaf kid. We weren't in the same classes, except gym but it didn't matter. While at Carlton, the only people I spoke with were Daphne and the hearing teachers. The rest of the time I spoke with my hands. And despite being hearing, nobody ever treated me like an outcast. I was just another student in school.

The two of us were doing our school work at the kitchen table when the phone rang and the tea pot started whistling. I grabbed the tea pot while mom grabbed the phone. As she listened, her face changed and Daphne and I knew something had happened.

Would our lives ever be the same again? Would we still be able to live together?

 ** _More to come in next chapter…_**

 ** _Please Review…_**


	3. Finding Out The Truth

**Finding Out The Truth:**

 **Kansas City:**

Mom, Daphne and I showed up at the Genetics lab to meet Daphne's biological parents. When we walked in, we met the Kennish Matriarchs as well as their twins. The doctor did the introductions and everyone said hi. Before anything else was said, the doctor asked if I wanted to know about my biological family. I nodded my head and she scrimmaged around on her desk. She handed me an envelope, to which I opened. I read the contents and anger came to my face. My mom asked me what was wrong and I told her and she signed to Daphne what was wrong. I would never get to know my biological family; they were dead and had been for the last couple years. Mom asked about her biological daughter and was told that she had been adopted after a couple years in Foster Care. The family was still being located.

Two weeks later, we were at the Kennish house so Daphne could get to know her biological family. We learned Kathryn & Toby were allergic to Kiwi's just like Daphne. Mr. Kennish found out that Daphne played basketball and took a liking to her immediately. They learned Daphne was vegetarian but I wasn't. I could tell Bay looked a little disappointed to see that her Dad was taking to Daphne very well. Mary and I sorta bonded. We didn't belong to either family or each other's biological families. Mary's birth family was still being located.

At least Mary had a family to find. With my birth family dead and Bay's biological sister having been adopted, it was a little complicated to say the least. And my mom wasn't the kind of person to remove a child from the home they've been living in and love to bring them across country to live with a family they hardly know. She might like to meet the child someday, but she had to be located first. I felt as if I didn't belong to any family let alone my own. When it was time to go, my mom and I left together and Daphne stayed playing basketball with Toby. John Kennish said he'd bring her home. We nodded and told Daphne we'd see her at home.

 **Fort Marshal:**

Stf. Sgt. Blondson had returned home with his platoon just in time to get a call from some geneticist in Kansas City that told him that the daughter he'd been raising for the last fifteen years wasn't his real daughter. He looked at his daughter, who had just walked in, and didn't believe what he was being told. He would need to talk to his wife later but at the moment; he got off the phone and went to see how his daughter was getting along in school.

Ijana was still on crutches. After the accident, things had been touch and go for a while. They hadn't known if she was even going to survive, let alone walk again. Thank god she had survived. As for the walking properly, Ijana was still using crutches as well as a wheel chair. A ramp had been added to the house they were living in on Post. The furniture had been rearranged when Ijana had come home from the hospital. And though Ijana's room door had to be removed, they had replaced it with a shower curtain so she could have some privacy.

Ijana used the wheel chair around school so she didn't tire out so easily and so she wasn't late to every class. She used her crutches at home and when she hung out with Emmaline at the Holden Residence. Whenever Ijana wanted to hang out with Emmaline, she either wheeled herself to the Holden House or Emmaline came to pick her up. Ijana and Emmaline never stayed still. Mrs. Sherwood was always at the house whenever Ijana went over to help with physical therapy. General Holden didn't seem to mind since they had a bigger house.

In fact, the Blondson family was over at the Holden Residence at the moment. The Holden's were holding a small gathering of friends. Mrs. Holden and Mrs. Blondson had actually become good friends. During Ijana's stay in the hospital, Mrs. Holden and the rest of her friends took turns sitting with Mrs. Blondson so she'd always have some company. Now, Mayla was a regular fixture to 'The Tribe' and would always let everyone know how she was progressing. While at the Holden Residence, Stf. Sgt. Blondson asked to speak to General Holden alone. Once they were alone, Samuel Blondson let General Holden know what was going on. He told him how the hospital had made some kind of mistake and how Ijana wasn't biologically his. He let him know that the family was driving to Kansas City, Missouri the coming weekend so the biological children could meet the biological families. General Holden asked if he'd submitted a 'Chit' and was told yes. Then General Holden told him that he'd keep the family in his prayers.

After dinner, the families went their separate ways. The Blondson's went home and spoke to their daughter about the upcoming trip. Ijana immediately said no, that she didn't want to have to move to live with a family she didn't even know. The Blondson Matriarchs assured her that she was no way anyone was taking her from them.

 **San Diego:**

Seaja was playing a video game with her younger brother Jude. The other kids were in the living room as well, but they were playing a board game. Stef & Lena were in the kitchen making dinner when the phone rang. Stef picked it up and asked who was calling. The smile she'd had on her face a minute ago was gone. Lena looked up from the stove and noticed her wife. Stef got off the phone a few minutes later and Lena asked what was wrong. Stef said nothing but went into the living room and came back with Seaja.

Seaja had given the controller a rest and told Jude she'd be back soon. She asked her mom what was wrong and Stef had her sit down. When Seaja was sitting, Stef sat next to her and let her know what was happening. Stef told her how she had just gotten off the phone with a geneticist from Kansas City, Missouri. The Lab the doctor works for believes that the Baker's biological child was switched at birth with another child. The family that Seaja was born to was looking for her to get to know her.

Seaja was immediately alert and her mind went back to the night of the car accident. The doctor had told her that her blood didn't match that of her dead family. The doctor had asked if she had been adopted or kidnapped. Seaja had said no, but the doctor had not believed a word that she had said. She'd entered the Foster Care System a couple days later. The police had never questioned her about what the doctor had said. She snapped out of her memory and looked at her mom's.

She said she wanted to meet her biological mother and to meet the biological daughter of her dead family. That's also about the time the rest of the family came in, though they had actually been listening in the whole time. Lena said okay and the whole family would go together. Sharon, their grandmother, could watch the house while they were gone.

Stef said one more thing that had everyone staring. Seaja had been born a twin to her biological mother and that four couples had been involved in the switch; that the families of the twins wanted to meet their biological daughters.

So the question is: How will the other families react when they meet each other?

 ** _More to come in next chapter…_**

 ** _Please Review…_**


	4. Meeting The Other Families Pt 1

**Meeting The Other Families Pt. 1:**

 **Kansas City:**

The Kennish family had invited the Vasquez family to live in their guest house so that each family could get to know their biological child. When they'd learned that the families of the other two girls were coming to visit, they'd known that it wasn't going to be easy for anyone. The Kennish-Vasquez family would be meeting with the Blondson family first. Ijana Blondson was biologically a Kennish and Daphne's twin. The Blondson Matriarchs were Mary's biological parents. They wanted Regina and Rebekah to be with Daphne while the Blondson's were in the house.

The Blondson's would have been at the meeting with the Geneticist, but Mr. Blondson had been overseas and Mrs. Blondson hadn't wanted to be alone. What the Blondson's hadn't told the Kennish family was that Ijana had been in a car accident and that she was learning to walk again.

When Regina had gotten a call from San Diego, she told the rest of the family that the Adams-Foster family would come to visit during the summer. She'd looked at Rebekah and said that the daughter the Baker's raised wanted to meet her and tell her about her birth family. Rebekah had nodded and said she'd hoped that the fact that they were dead had been some kind of mistake. But now learning about Regina's birth daughter and her adoptive family were coming during the summer meant that her birth parents really were dead.

So, the Kennish-Vasquez family was getting ready to welcome the Blondson family into their home. For four months, the Kennish-Vasquez family had been living together, getting to know their birth daughters, well half of them anyhow. After the whole Regina knew about the switch, everything was getting back to normal. When Rebekah had learned that, she immediately asked if she had known where her parents were while they were still alive. Regina had said that the Private Detective had never been able to find them.

 **Fort Marshal to Kansas City:**

The Blondson's were driving to Kansas City because a plane ticket for three people cost more than it was to drive. Stf. Sgt. Blondson had taken a month's vacation, since he had the days to do so (and the Army understood the circumstances for the vacation/trip), to journey to where his birth daughter was living. It was in his best interest to be with his family during this unknown fork in their lives. Ijana was taking it the hardest. A neighbor had said they would keep an eye on the lawn and house and make sure the family didn't get any 'House Chits' while away from Post.

They started out for their Destination on a Friday. Ijana had gotten the emails of all her teachers so that they could send her assignments and tests while she was away from school. She had also brought along her school books and notebooks for assignments that couldn't be done on the laptop. Her teachers said that any hand-written assignments could be turned in when she returned to school and she had profusely thanked them.

Not only was the family going, but the family dogs were going as well, one still a puppy. They had gotten the puppy before the accident. The older dog had been acquired after the accident and was a 'Service Animal' for Ijana who now required one to get through the day. The dogs would have to be welcomed by the birth parents, or there was going to be some problems.

As they neared their destination, the family got a little more nervous. Ijana for her part stayed calm, though she feared her new family would want her to stay in Kansas City to get to know her better. If that happened, she would make it clear that she wanted to stay with the family that she had grown up with; that she loved her family and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it since I was legally a Blondson and had been for sixteen years.

 **Kennish-Vasquez-Blondson Families:**

The Kennish-Vasquez family was all in the kitchen when the Blondson family arrived. They were pulling a trailer behind them as they came to a stop. Mr. Blondson got out first, closely followed by his wife. Both turned towards the back of the van. Mr. Blondson went to help his daughter as Mrs. Blondson took charge of the dogs. When Mr. Kennish saw the dogs, everyone could see that he was not thrilled that they would be staying at the mouse. The families had already agreed that the trailer would be hooked up to the house so that the family didn't have to keep driving to the Kennish house for a visit. This situation also gave the other girls a chance to get to know each other better as well.

When Ijana was standing, with the support of crutches, Mr. Blondson turned towards the Kennish-Vasquez families and started to talk.

"I'm Stf. Sgt. Samuel Blondson and this is my wife Mayla and our daughter Ijana Renee."

"I'm John Kennish and this is my wife Kathryn, our son Toby and daughter Bay. This is also Regina Vasquez who raised our birth daughter Daphne, who would make her Ijana's twin sister. Can I ask what happened?" _Mr. Kennish finished as he pointed at Ijana._

"How about we all go inside and sit down first?" _Kathryn said before Mr. and Mrs. Blondson could say a word. The Kennish mother could tell her birth daughter, both of them were getting a little self-conscious of the whole situation._

"That would be lovely." _Mayla stated, bringing the dogs with her._

"The dogs will have to stay outside." _Mr. Kennish stated._

"Too bad; one's a puppy that needs constant supervision. And the older one is Ijana's Service Animal. It no longer leaves her sight. They came into the house with us." _Mayla said as she moved past Mr. Kennish who had a stunned looked on his face. Mayla guessed he wasn't used to people telling him 'no'. Mr. Blondson stayed by Ijana as she made her way into the kitchen and to the living room. Once in the living room, Ijana settled into a chair, putting the crutches aside. The puppy jumped into her lap and settled down, her parents set on the couch end closest to their daughter, for moral support._

"So, how did this happen? How did _our_ daughter end up on crutches?" _Mr. Kennish asked as Regina signed to Daphne._

"There was a car accident a few months ago, while my husband was overseas. She was in a friend's car and they were going to the mall off Post. The car was rear-ended by another vehicle while they were stopped at a red light. Because of the rear-ending, the car was propelled into oncoming traffic and hit by a semi-truck. Ijana survived, but barely. And her friend never made it to the hospital. The man in the car that had rear-ended them in the first place was arrested for the murder of Ijana's friend. The truck driver wasn't charged as it wasn't his fault in the first place." _Mayla finished._

"And why would the truck driver not be charged? He's the one that hit them right?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't have hit them if the man that did the rear-ending hadn't rear-ended the car. Both of our families agreed that the truck driver wasn't at fault. And don't say you're going to have charges filed on the truck driver just because you have money and can. That'll ruin an innocent life."

"Mayla! That last bit wasn't necessary. We are here so Ijana can get to know her birth family and sister. No need to make arguments for no reason."

"I agree with your husband. So how is this going to work? I mean you can't take time off every time we want to see Ijana. And we don't want to remove her from your custody…" _Kathryn started._

"And Ijana doesn't want to leave us either. We are her parents, we raised her. But you're right. For the month we are here, we get to know each and the girls can do the same. Questions can be asked and answered will be provided. While your kids are at school, so will Ijana be doing school work. At the end of the month, we will decide what the best course of action will be. As her parents, I believe we can all agree on that."

"Of course, so Ijana, are you allergic to anything? Toby, Daphne and I all break into hives when we eat…" _Kathryn began._

"Kiwi's, but I also learned recently that I am allergic to morphine. Apparently I reacted violently when they gave it to me when I was in the hospital for pain."

"Huh, I don't think any of us has had to have morphine for anything, but that's something to keep in mind next time any of us are in the hospital or doctor's office."

"So, what are your hobbies? Do you play any sports?" _John asked._

"Not really into sports at the moment. But Emmaline and I play League Hockey, you know, Ice Hockey."

"Really, and Emmaline is your sister that I couldn't come?" _Daphne asked._

"No, I don't have any siblings. Emmaline is my best friend. We've been stationed at Fort Marshal since I was young and Emmaline and I became fast friends."

"Oh, anything else you do for fun?" _Toby asked._

"I did gymnastics when I was younger, but I haven't in a while. I kind of got busy with school and hockey. Now, I'll never be able to do it again and hockey is also off the life block. The doctors say I'll never walk without a crutch again. So once these crutches are gone, I'll go to a smaller on that I can walk normally if, even if I have a small limp."

"So what do you want to do when you graduate, college wise?" _Regina asked, she'd been signing to Daphne the whole time._

"I haven't figured it out yet. I'm still looking into it. But that also depends on my dad's next assignment. He's getting new orders when we get back home."

"You guys are moving?" _John & Kathryn asked at the same time._

"It's normal in the Army. Most people get new orders every three years. We've been at Fort Marshal for the last ten years, that's not normally what happens most times." _Mr. Blondson stated._

"We've been lucky. When and if we get PCS'd, it'll be a new adventure from the family. Yes, we'll miss our friends, but it's the Army. You go where they need you."

"Yes, Bay learned that the hard way when her boyfriend enlisted. He's stationed at Fort Powell. But at the moment, he's overseas." _John said._

"Ah, yes, a lot of younger men are going into the Army. Since it helps with college and all medical is fully paid. Some make it for life. Others figure out that the military life isn't for them. I was stationed there when Ijana was born, but we had been visiting and shopping for the baby in the city when Mayla went into labor. That's how we happened to be at the same hospital when this all went down. Otherwise, the baby would have been born in the Army Hospital."

"Oh, so if you hadn't been shopping here, I never would have been switched and this wouldn't be happening right now?" _Mary questioned, finally putting her voice into the conversation for the first time._

"I guess so. So, Mary, what do you like to do? Any sports you're into?" _Ijana asked._

"I'm into swimming, mostly competitively but sometimes just for fun. Other than swimming I like to cook."

"Well then, that's something that we have in common. My mom's been doing all the cooking lately, but I'm a pretty good cook."

"Then you and Daphne will get along fine. She cooks too, although it's more vegetarian than meats?"

"You're a vegetarian?" _Ijana asked._

"It's a long story but yeah. How about you? Chicken and beef or veggies?"

"Both, sometimes I'll be a vegetarian but when I'm craving meat there's no stopping me. My best friend Emmaline has been trying to convert me into a vegetarian for years now. Her father is the core commander at Fort Marshal. She's going off to Woodsen College in the fall. She's a year older than me, so she'll graduate this year."

"Sounds cool. How about we all go eat? I've made Chicken Enchilada's, Daphne made Squash Soup and we have salad and bread to go with it all."

"Sounds good; you guys get that ready and I'll go feed the dogs. They normally eat dinner around this time." _Mayla said standing up._

"Let me help you, mom. I need to practice my walking anyways. Mrs. Sherwood said I need to get my legs stronger while I'm away."

"Who's Mrs. Sherwood?" _Bay asked, stepping into the conversation._

"She's Lt. Colonel Sherwood's wife. She's also a Nurse Practitioner. She's been helping me with my physical therapy, getting me used to walking again, but not pushing me too hard. When I got out of the hospital, I was wheel chair bound before the doctors knew if I would walk again."

"Oh, nice and simple explanation."

The families got up and headed to the dining room while Mayla and her daughter headed out to the trailer with the dogs. Once the dogs were fed, Mayla and her daughter joined the rest of the families for dinner. The talking continued throughout dinner and when it was done and everything was put away, Mr. Kennish and Mr. Blondson went out to the trailer to unhook it and get the electric plugged in.

After everything was set for the night, the families went their separate ways: Kennish's stayed in their house, the Vaquez's to the guest house and the Blondson's to their trailer. In the morning there would be more bonding and getting to know each other. And the Blondson's would have to get used to not only sharing their birth daughter, but they had nearly a month for that to happen. For now, everyone got ready for bed and turned out their lights.

 ** _More to come in next chapter…_**

 ** _Please Review…_**


	5. Meeting The Other Families Pt 2

**Meeting The Other Families Pt.2**

 **San Diego:**

The Adams-Foster Clan was getting ready for their trip to Kansas City, Missouri. Sharon and her boyfriend had agreed to watch the house and the family was borrowing the RV for the trip so they didn't have to spend thousands of dollars on plane tickets for a family of eight. Each had a backpack of their laptops and whatever forms of entertainment that they wanted to bring. And each was allowed only one suitcase (which Marianna was finding very hard). Stef and Lena were packing the RV with food and the necessities. Beds for everyone had already been chosen. Almost everything was ready. There was only one thing left to pack. Seaja was having a hard time figuring out what to pack that she believed her 'other sister' would like to see about her birth family.

Seaja had two totes of memorabilia left over from her family. The totes had been moved into the living room so that she could choose what to bring. She was trying to choose when her family came in from the RV.

"Everything is all packed, love. Have you decided what tote you want to bring with you?" _Stef asked._

"I can't decide. Can't I just bring it all? Everything she's going to want to know is in here."

"We can do that; we'll just have to make some room." _Lena said._

"I don't want to be rude and pack more than everyone else is allowed to."

"You're not being rude. We all understand. These are your memories of your family. This girl will want to know about her birth family and what's in these totes will allow her to know them. We understand and we're not angry or jealous." _Marianna said and voiced everyone's opinion._

"If you really don't mind…"

"We Don't!" _All the kids said at the same time, which brought a smile to Seaja's face._

With that, each kid grabbed a side of a tote and picked it up. They followed their mom's outside to the RV and into the main area. They moved around some things and put the totes in the shower. The family would be stopping at motels on the trip and would use the shower in a motel room to do their showering, even if it was every other day or so. Stef & Lena had everything worked out for the trip so not it was just a matter of leaving.

After some last minute packing and making sure everything was okay at the house, the Adams-Foster clan hit the road. They were taking the old Route 66 for some good learning as well as some cool nature pictures. Since both Callie and Seaja were into photography, they had both gotten digital cameras for Christmas the past year. Now all they had to do was keep the cameras charged. Stef figured that if they stayed on schedule with no side trips, then they would get to Kansas City in about a week. And Stef had called Regina Vasquez ahead of time to let her know what time to expect the family. They had been planning on staying at an RV park, but Regina had offered to let them plug in at the Kennish-Vasquez house so everyone could get to know each other better.

As the kids settled into a long ride east, Stef & Lena chatted amongst themselves. Lena had a notebook and pen out. She had used the same notebook to check off everything that was packed and used for the trip, just in case something got left somewhere. She was now using the notebook to make a list of cheap places to eat and the places along Route 66 to check out and see.

Seaja was sitting at the table with her laptop. She had it plugged into the extension outlet plugged she'd plugged into the wall earlier. Her phone charger was also plugged into the extension cord. Another extension was plugged into the first so others could use it as well without killing the battery in the RV. But at the moment, only Seaja had plugged in. Because there was Wi-Fi in the RV, something Sharon's boyfriend had insisted on putting into the RV before the long trip, she was able to get on the internet and look up her biological mother and father and see what she could find before meeting with them.

Through Stef, Seaja had learned that one of the daughters that Regina had raised had gone deaf at three, so Seaja was on an ASL website to see if she could learn some sign language before meeting her other family. Callie saw the sight she was on and sat next to her.

"Hey, what'cha doing?"

"Trying to learn sign language. My birth mom has a deaf daughter. Thought it would be nice to learn a little ASL to communicate with her. I don't know which one is deaf, but…"

"But what? You're trying to be nice. I see nothing wrong with that. Want some help?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Okay, so where do we start? I mean nothing too hard."

"I was thinking just greetings for now and common words like mother, father, brother(s), sister(s). Enough to introduce, just in case the girl can't read lips."

"And if she can, read lips I mean?"

"The website says you're supposed to talk slow and face the person so they know what you are saying."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Until we try to sign to them and screw up."

"Or there's that too." _Seaja and Callie laughed at that which prompted the other kids to look up. They quickly looked back down at what they were doing as Callie and Seaja began to try to learn some ASL. Lena looked back once before turning to her wife to discuss the first night stop, which most would be free rest stops along the way._

As the week progressed, the kids soon grew bored. Someone had taken out an unused notebook and the kids were playing the game 'MASH' and sometimes 'MASHIOT'. Other times they would just doze or read a book. Callie and Seaja were the only ones taking pictures of the scenery around accept when it decided to pour hard on the second to last day before they got to Kansas City.

As they entered Kansas City from the freeway, Lena called Regina to get the address where the family lived and let her know that her family would be there by lunch time. Regina gave the address and said that the family would be waiting for the arrival.

 **Kennish-Vasquez-Adams-Foster Families:**

As Stef pulled the RV into the driveway, all the kids were looking out the windows. The House would fit the entire Adams-Foster House inside plus more. Jesus was about to say something snarky when Stef turned off the engine and got out. Lena and the kids got out as well. The Kennish-Vasquez family came out of the main house to where the Adams-Fosters were standing. Stef put her arm around Seaja's waist and Lena held her hand. The other kids stood near their parents and sister. Regina got a good look at her biological daughter for the first time. But Rebekah wasn't looking at her birth family; she was looking at the family that adopted her mom's birth daughter. Regina stepped forward first.

"Hi, I'm Regina Vasquez, your birth mom. And this is my daughter Daphne, my other daughter Rebekah and your twin sister Bay Kennish. Bay was raised by John and Kathryn Kennish. Rebekah was born to the people that raised you, the Baker's. Why don't we all go inside and sit down. We can talk inside." _Regina said as she motioned for the other families to go inside. The others followed suit. Lena made the first move, pulling Seaja and the other kids with her. Stef also moved forward._

As the families moved into the house, Seaja took a deep breath and followed her family into the house. Her last day of normalcy with her family; she was never going to be the same again. When everyone was in the living room, Stef and Lena sat on the couch with Seaja in between them, the other kids crowding on the couch around them. The Kennish-Vasquez families settled on the chairs. Knowing that the Adams-Foster family was bigger than their own, Kathryn and John had brought in extra chairs to the living room. Seaja took a deep breath before looking at Regina

"So, how is this going to work? You live here and I live in San Diego."

"Well, how about you just introduce us first. Who are your moms and siblings?" _Regina asked._

"Oh yeah. These are my moms, Stef who is a cop and Lena who is the vice principal at our school, my brothers Brandon, Jesus and Jude and my sisters Callie and Marianna."

"It's nice to meet you all. And nice signing, you must have practiced."

"Callie and I practiced on the way here, but only some greetings and family words. Mom said that one of your daughters was deaf. So, Callie and I practiced a little."

"Well it's very nice of you. So which one is mom and which one is mama?" _Rebekah asked._

"I'm mom," _Stef started,_ "and Lena is mama."

"So if the switch hadn't happened, you would have adopted me instead."

"I guess that's how it would have happened. So, which one of your daughters is deaf? I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just asking." _Lena said._

"It's okay. I'm the one that's deaf, but I don't mind, sometimes. I have my own community and I love my friends."

"So, is there anything you wanted to ask me, Seaja?" _Regina asked._

"I was expecting my father to be with you. Where is he by any chance?"

"Um…he's actually in a Detention Center at the moment. But he's got an immigration lawyer and the lawyer is confident that he can stay."

"He's not legal?" _Stef asked._

"It's a complicated situation all around."

"So, what am I, exactly? Not religion at all, but my heritage?"

"Well, you're Porto Rican on my side and on Angelo's side, that's your father, you're French and Italian."

"And do I have any other relatives?"

"My mom, Adrianna, but she's at work at the moment. And you have family in France somewhere, Angelo's mom and some cousins. I have cousins alive as well, but not a lot of them talk to me since we moved here. The Kennish's allowed us to move in here after they found out about the switch so we didn't have to move to Toledo."

"Why would you have had to move to Toledo?"

"Rent problems. But since moving in, both sets of parents have been getting to know their kids."

"So, Bay, what do you like to do for fun? What are your hobbies?" _I asked._

"I'm into Art. I'm going to Daphne's school, Carlton School for the Deaf, and at the moment single. How about you?"

"Photography mostly; and I joined surf club this year."

"Sounds like fun."

"Can I just say that the two of you look exactly the same?" _Jude said chiming in, which got the other kids to laugh._

"Yeah, I guess we do." _Bay and I said at the same time._

"So, we have some Vegetarian Cauliflower Casserole in the oven as well as some bread and salad for dinner. Who's hungry?" _Kathryn asked._

"Sounds delicious, maybe we can get the recipe and try it out at home." _Lena said getting some uncomfortable looks from her kids._

"I'm guessing you guys aren't into the whole vegetarian scene?" _Daphne asked._

"Oh, not really, but we do ear plenty of healthy foods. Moms think it's a good idea to eat healthy." _Marianna said._

"Eating healthy is always a plus." _John Kennish said._

"So, Rebekah," _I started,_ "I have some totes in the RV that I think you will be interested in. It's all of my memories from when I lived with my Baker family. Before everything was sold off and the house sold, I was able to get into the house with my moms and take what I wanted. The bank allowed me to do this and all the proceeds from the sales went into a college fund for me. My mom's arranged for the sale of everything. Since we owned the house we were living in, the bank couldn't repossess everything. I have two totes with me. The other two totes at home were my stuff. Mostly just all the books and movies we'd accumulated over the years. And a few collection items that wouldn't have survived the journey out here."

"So, it sounds like you wanted me to get to know my birth family. Thank you for that. I was disappointed to learn that I was never going to be able to meet them."

"Of course, I also want you to think of me as a sister. I don't want to lose contact with the family after we go home to San Diego."

"Of course not; emails will definitely be exchanged. And who knows, maybe we'll come visit you next time."

"Maybe; oh, dinner looks good."

"Shall we?" _Kathryn asked and everyone set down at the table._

It seemed that everyone was getting along. We would definitely be making memories this summer. And we'd have to buy a photo album to put all the pictures in. For now, everyone began portioning out the amount of food that they wanted and settled into a dinner of talking and laughing.

 _How will everything that has happened effect the lawsuit and the judge's decision not to give the Kennish's any money from said lawsuit? Will all the families be present for the trial?_

 ** _More to come in next chapter…_**

 ** _Please Review…_**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Please bare with me as the document manager has decided not to allow me to upload anything anymore. I have to copy and paste through the documents that I already have in my document manager. I have already reported this 'Unfortunate Problem' to the site operators but have thus far heard nothing back from them. Again, please be patient with me.  
**

 **For this story, I am writing it in a notebook, typing it up, and then copying and pasting to different documents in the document manager just so that I can post updates as well as new stories! Also, with how I am writing this story, you're going to get a new chapter every few days or so.**

 **Please and Thank You for your Understanding and Patience!**


End file.
